Angel Break: A Melody Malone Mystery
by Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor
Summary: A Desert Marimba. The Angels are trying to take over... EGYPT! Join the Doctor, Amy, and Rory with the Mysterious Melody Malone while they try to stop the Angels from taking over Cairo and turning it into a food source in this Adventure of loss and humor. AND TIME TRAVEL NO LESS! *RATED T TO BE SAFE* This is my own take on Angels take Manhattan, a story I made for school
1. Character list and Introduction

**Hey guys! Its Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor again with a brand new story! This one I have been writing for school and so I decided to put it on here! This is based on Angels take Manhattan so you know... SPOILERS! And since I always start with a character list, here it is! (Also, My Hunger Games story is still up for adoption and I will try to update my Divergent one soon :D)**

****

**Characters (In order of appearance\mention):**

**River Song: Professor of Archaeology. Wife of Doctor. Daughter of Amelia Pond (Amy) and Rory Williams.**

**Doctor: Last Time-Lord. Husband of River Song. Son in law of Amy Pond and Rory Williams.**

**Amy Pond: Known as the Girl Who Waited. Wife of Rory Williams**

**Rory Williams: Known as the Last Centurion. Husband of Amy Pond**

**The Mysterious Melody Malone: Writer of Angels Break: A Melody Malone Mystery**

**Weeping Angels: Statues that move when you blink or look away. #1 rule: Don't. Blink**

**Ok so I will try to update this next week or today. Im off of school today (Stupid snow) so I might update :D anyways, until next time... ~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**


	2. Mary Poppins' Pockets

**Hey guys! So I decided to edit the current chapters on this story and Dauntless Cake, so this is just edited, nothing changed! I swear! Anyways, sorry for not posting anything else to this story for a while, ive been going through a lot of shit and its taken time to get through it. I started school at the end of August and also Track and Jazz Band and the teacher just keeps pissing me off (got a new band director, fucking hate her) and im trying not to fuck everything else up so yeah. Anyways, enjoy the edited chapter! ~Clove the Dauntless Gryffindor**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: River POV<strong>

"Hello Sweetie, its River."  
>"Who?"<br>"Really sweetie?"  
>"Oh, hello River, what is it?"<br>"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to ancient Egypt." There is a brief silence before he says, "Can the Ponds come along?" "Of course they can Doctor."  
>"Alright. We'll pick you up. Where are you exactly?"<br>"Italy, Roman Coliseum. April 3rd, 1988." "Alright River. Bye."  
>"Bye sweetie"<br>I hang up on my communicator and sit down on a pillar. Soon, I hear the whirring and wheezing sounds of the TARDIS and stand up. I hear Amy ask, "Can we go now?" I open the door and step inside, unnoticed.  
>"Just a minute, final checks." The Doctor says.<br>He looks in a mirror like thing on the control panel, taints his hair, and straightens his bowtie. "Doctor, your hair looks fine!" Amy and I say in a benevolent tone, also at the same time. "River? When did you get here?"  
>"Mother, I got here 5 minutes ago. Do keep up!" "Oh." I shake my head and chuckle. "Come on you three. Let's go" I say when Rory turns up. I go to turn and run straight into the Doctor.<br>"Hello River."  
>"Hello sweetie." I kiss his cheek and walk out of the TARDIS.<p>

* * *

><p>As I walk out, my communicator starts beeping as I get a signal from across the globe saying, 'Come to Egypt right now M-'<br>"River why is your communicator beeping?"  
>I quickly shut the communicator and immediately start setting up my vortex manipulator.<br>"I have to go."  
>"Where and why?"<br>"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. Stop being so nosy," I bop him on the nose, "and because people need me in Egypt so you, Amy, and Rory stay here and have a nice little picnic. I'll send you a signal when I need you."  
>"It doesn't sound safe…"<br>Ugghhh. Sometimes he's so overprotective I don't know what to say.  
>"Sweetie. Stop being so overt and overprotective. I'll be fine. Just remember your first rule. The Doctor always-"<br>"No! I remember it! No need to say it aloud. Why can't we come?"  
>"Spoilers. Bye mum, bye dad." I give Amy and Rory a hug and kiss the Doctor.<br>In his ear I whisper, "I'll be fine. I love you." I break away and I look into the doctor's eyes, devoid of every emotion except for worry. When I hit the button on the vortex manipulator, I hear him mutter, "There's nothing wrong with being prudent…"  
>I sincerely hope he looks in his pockets.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> So that is the new and fabulous chapter one! If it looks the same as before, tell me so I can write an angry email to the website. Alright, LOVE YOU ALL! 3 ~Clove the Dauntless Gryffindor<strong>


	3. Reading Yowzah

HEy

**Hey guys! Im back.. How's everyone's summers going? So uh here's chapter 2 and I will be posting today and tomorrow for this story and then between July 8th and August 7 I *might* be able to post random oneshots. Ok? ok. alright, onto reading! I love you all3 -Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**

* * *

><p>We watch her go and then I break the silence. "Right, back in the TARDIS! We are going… somewhere." So Amy, Rory, and I go in the TARDIS and I immediately peruse the controls to go to April 3rd, 1988, Egypt. "Doctor, where are we going?" "Egypt." "But River said-""I know what River said Amy." I say loudly. I hit the button and we are off. A few minutes later, we land. "Amy, Rory! Put together a picnic basket please." "Why?" Amy and Rory ask in unison. "Because it's a nice day. Alright Doctor." They start to walk off when I remember. "Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" With that I walk out, remembering Demon's run.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah now, isn't this lovely? Sitting on one of the great pyramids, with the sun beating down on us, and the wind-""Doctor we aren't exactly feeling garrulous right now. Why don't you find something in your very deep pockets and quit talking." "Fine, Pond." I start digging through my pockets and find… a book. "Ooo a book. '<em>Angel Break, a Melody Malone Mystery'<em>. Sounds, Intriguing. Let's read, shall we?"

"Oh Doctor please don't read out loud…" Rory mutters. "Well, what's wrong with that?" "Because you… just… yeah." Amy says. I just don't understand what their problem is.

* * *

><p>"'Egypt<em> whistles at my door. But I was <em>_complacent__ about it_.' ""Doctor, you're doing it again." "I'm reading!" "Out loud. Please could you not." Amy says in a lethargic tone. I look at her skeptically. "There's something different about you." "Who's in the book?" Rory says, finally not being so quiet. "Remember the book I pulled out of my pocket? Her name is Melody Malone; she's a private detective." "She's got ice in her heart, a kiss on her lips, and… and, a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden." She says verbatim. I look at her surprisingly and say, "Oh you read it?" "No you read it, aloud, and then went 'yowzah!'" Rory chuckles sporadically. "Ah Doctor, only you could fancy someone in a novel." "Ooo Doctor let me see the cover!" Amy says randomly. "No, no, I'm busy. Hair. Is it your hair?" I ask, reminiscent of our last conversation. "Oh shut up, it's the glasses. I'm wearing… reading glasses." "I dislike them. They make your eyes look all scratchy," I lift up her glasses and realize it. I quickly let go of her glasses and look away embarrassed. "It's your eyes." I mumble. "What?!" Amy snaps. "Ok, I'm going to go get coffee. Who wants more coffee? I want more coffee-""Rory, do I have lines on my eyes?" "No." "You didn't look." "I noticed. I mean I didn't. I don't remember… I specifically remember not noticing." "Come over here then and shut up." "But we have company…" "I'll get a baby-sitter." They start snogging and I almost gag. "Really? Do you have to do that here? It's embarrassing and gross." "Ughh fine. Rory, go get coffee please." Rory walks off and Amy turns her back to me. "Read to me." "I thought you didn't like my reading?" "Oh shut up and read. But don't say stuff like yowzah, alright?" "Fine." I resume the story while we wait for Rory to come back. Where is he?


	4. AN MY LOVELY BABIES

Hey Guys! Well, hehe, i won't be updating this story for a bit... I just realized where my story is and i cant get it... **Also, I am really fucking close to my emotional capacity and everything's fucked up right now**. My thoughts are **very VERY bad**, and yeah... So I've been writing darker stuff since school started. I will update this story in its enitrety when i get the rest of the story on my laptop. Ok, LOVE YOU ALL :*

**(PS By the time you see this, ill have a new story up and running. HAHA BTW, TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE WHOLE STORY)**

_**~Clove the Dauntless-Gryffindor**_


End file.
